Generally, a home network system includes electronic appliances including various home appliances, lighting appliances and sensors.
In general, users manually manipulate a switch connected to an electronic appliance through a cable in order to turn on or off the electronic appliance. In this case, the patient, the senior citizen or the infirm who cannot move freely, or children who cannot reach the switch may feel inconvenience when turning on or off the electronic appliance.
Recently, in order to solve the inconvenience, each appliance has been controlled through a wireless control apparatus such as a remote controller, a smart phone, a gateway or a dimmer.
However, as various electronic appliances exist, wireless communication schemes applied to the electronic appliances are various. Thus, requests for selecting one among wireless communication schemes, such as ZigBee, Wi-Fi and Bluetooth, in consideration of the speed, distance and consumed power have been increased.
In addition, since a communication module for receiving, processing and transmitting a user instruction is integrated with a home electronic appliance, a lighting appliance a sensor or a control apparatus, when trouble of a power supply unit and/or trouble of a main module occur(s) in an appliance, the entire appliance including the communication module must be exchanged.